DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The continuing goal of this training program in Tumor Immunology and Cancer Cell/Molecular Biology is to educate and train scientists for research and education in academics, government and industry. The training program is based in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology but also includes faculty from the Departments of Pathology, Surgery, and Biochemistry. The program of study is based on a strong didactic base, and the availability of exciting well- funded research programs administered by faculty with experience in training both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows. A major strength of this program is the strong interactive training environment which exists with regard to both teaching and research. This has resulted in a high degree of collaborative research both among the program faculty and trainees and with scientists outside the institution. Research training in which the eighteen participating faculty are currently involved encompasses the areas of tumor immunology, regulation of the immune response, neuroimmunology, molecular immunology, gene regulation and tumor biology. The program emphasizes multidisciplinary research training based on a foundation of formal instruction in immunology, molecular biology, biochemistry, virology, biopathology/oncology and supporting fields. This program, which is at the pre-doctoral and post-doctoral level, has contributed substantially to the quality and unity of the total program of training and research in tumor immunology and cancer cell/ molecular biology at the University of Kentucky, and has resulted in focusing additional University support in these areas. In addition to the faculty participating in this training program, numerous other immunologists and faculty, in related and supportive areas, participate actively in our seminar programs and teaching programs. During the past funding period there has been a steady growth in program quality and breadth by the addition of new faculty and the productivity and recognition of existing faculty. Additional growth and development will occur over the next five years as several newly recruited junior faculty join the program as members and as the Cancer Center expands under the new director. The growth in faculty has been accomplished by a comparable growth in training. In summary, this has been a successful program that has emphasized multidisciplinary training, and has since 1985 trained 20 pre-doctoral and 10 post-doctoral students whose careers have developed in an exemplary manner.